


“I just got out of the shower, I can’t dance. What if my towel falls off?”

by MissTyler



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 04:20:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15307359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissTyler/pseuds/MissTyler
Summary: A journey through the Doctor's realisation of Rose's intentions





	“I just got out of the shower, I can’t dance. What if my towel falls off?”

**Author's Note:**

> Not beted at all

The wicked smile in her face showed that this would be no problem at all. And the Doctor felt a mix of hope, nervousness and arouse grow inside of him. Was she finally ready for this next step?

They’ve been dancing around each other for almost two months only stealing chaste kisses during the day, having only properly snogged while being incredibly drunk at his first time trying alcohol a week ago. It was a night out with Rose’s Torchwood friends, and everyone was having fun, but not as much as them on their way to their shared room. Unfortunately both of them passed out before things went further. And in the morning everything went back to normal, not that he had a problem with things the way they were if it was what Rose wanted, but after last night he knew she wanted more, so the situation became quite frustrating.

And yet, here they were. Him just out of the shower, dripping water, and with only a small towel to hide his bits; and her next to their bed, dancing something nice, already in her pjs, also previously out of the shower, smelling like strawberries, dark eyes and seemingly ready to jump him.

What if  **she**  was waiting for  **him**  to make a move? He could almost see the cartoon lamp materializing above his head.

“Well,” she almost moaned “Then i guess we’ll have to deal with it”.


End file.
